1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to improving electromagnetic interference frequency in a switching power converter operating in a valley-mode switching (VMS) scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each time a switch, such as a transistor, in a switching power converter is turned on or off, electromagnetic interference (EMI) related to the switching frequency is generated. Large rates of change for voltages and/or currents (i.e., dv/dt and/or di/dt) at the time of the switch transition increase the amount of EMI produced by the switch. EMI generated by switching power converters, if not properly managed, can generate frequencies that actively interfere with the operation of other devices coupled to the switching power converters, or can otherwise encroach into frequency bands designated to be free from interfering frequencies.